


Guessing Game

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus and Hermione love this silly tradition of theirs.





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: What’s in the stocking challenge
> 
> Author's Notes: Beta'd by gaeilgerua. Also, I don't own these characters.

"Oh, it feels hard," Hermione murmured, running her hand over the velvet covered item. 

Severus smirked. "Go on."

"Smooth," she hummed. "Not too large, but just right." She nibbled her lower lip. "Ugh, I just don't know."

Severus laughed. He did enjoy their yearly game of _what's in the stocking_. Filled with innuendos, it also made the both of them laugh. This year, though, they remembered to play in their private chambers as opposed to the staff room.

Minerva hadn't been pleased when she overheard them last year. Severus, however, would never forget it.

"It's a bracelet box!" Hermione exclaimed.


End file.
